Not Alone
by xslashxlovingxslytherinx
Summary: “Let’s meet again in the next life.” “Yeah… I’ll be waiting.” “Silly… Just because you have a next life…” KH AU, post-KH2, canon-compliant. Could be seen as a sequel to 'Missing You'. AkuRoku if you squint.


Not Alone

Intro

"Let's meet again in the next life."

"Yeah… I'll be waiting."

"Silly… Just because you have a next life…"

* * *

The redhead ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he checked his watch.

8:07

"The bus is late again." He muttered angrily. "You'd think after twelve days, they guy would learn to be on time… Well, it is summer school so I guess we got screwed by the state…" He shifted forward to peer around the corner, jumping back as he saw the bright yellow bus flying down the street.

"Alright, Red. You the only one?" the driver smiled, the grin reaching the eye that wasn't behind the eye-patch.

"Yep. You're late, old man." He rolled his eyes as the door closed behind him.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, hothead." The man scowled. "Now take a seat so we can get going. We got one more stop."

8:08

The redhead rolled his eyes again and took the empty backseat. There were only a few people on the bus, so he didn't have to worry about sitting next to anyone.

/_I still can't believe I gotta go to summer school… I'm nost stupid…. I just have no memory./_

8:09

_/I remember waking up alone in an empty apartment a few months ago… But that's it. Nothing before that… Scraps of memories or dreams… probably dreams… Definitely dream… a blonde with crazy spiky hair… a promise… then… nothing. Just… Nothingness./_

"Alright, guys, hurry it up. We're running late." The driver shouted as they came to a stop.

"And whose fault would that be, Ziggy? We're late every day." A blonde with a mullhawk (a mullet combined with a mohawk) grinned, patting the driver on the shoulder.

"Don't call me that, Dem. Take a seat."

Four others boarded behind Dem and the five took seats together a few rows in front of the redhead.

8:10

"That everyone?"

"Wait!" a boy's voice called out, stopping the driver's movement to close the door.

"C'mon, kid. We've gotta dash."

"I know, I know. Sorry I'm late…"

"It's fine. Now take a seat."

The blonde boy took the row between Dem and the redhead and began rummaging through his backpack.

"Hey! You must be new!" Mullhawk grinned.

"Y-yeah." The newcomer nodded.

8:11

Uninterested, the redhead shifted his attention to the lighter in his pocket. He'd found it on his person when he'd woken up in the apartment, and it had been his comfort object ever since. _/Wonder if I could get away with lighting Mullhawk here on fire…/_

"Cool! I'm Demyx! Pinky here is Marluxia. By the way, he's a dude." Demyx chuckled. "Blondie is Larxene and the two over there are Lexaeus and Zexion. Lexi's the big one, but don't worry about him. He's gentle as a teddy bear."

"What about pyro back here? Anyone of consequence?" the blonde's attention moved to the redhead sitting behind him. Said pyromaniac chose to ignore him, keeping his eyes focused on his silver lighter. It had an engraving on it, a Roman numeral eight.

8:12

"Dunno… never heard him talk. He wouldn't even introduce himself on his first day. If I had to take a guess, I'd say he's like us."

"How so?"

"Woke up in an apartment alone at some point in the past few months. Has no memory whatsoever, and if he's lucky, a slight recollection of a name. If not, he probably went through words until he found a name that suited him. He probably has strange dreams that make no sense, and found himself enrolled in high school, with no memory of applying." Zexion explained dryly.

This got the redhead's attention.

"You guys, too?"

"Me too." The blonde shot Zexion a puzzled look before returning his attention to the guy behind him.

In the moment their eyes met, several things happened simultaneously.

Firstly, the redhead had a flash of inspiration, and knew his own name.

Secondly, the blonde had a flash of inspiration, and knew his own name.

And thirdly, both of their watches stopped.

8:13

"Hi. I'm Roxas."

"Hey. It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" The blonde smiled. "I told you I'd be waiting."

Roxas moved to sit next to Axel, much to Demyx's amusement.

"This summer is gonna be interesting…"

FIN

Unless requested otherwise ;)


End file.
